crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars
'Cars ' are one of the most common obstacles encountered in Crossy Road. They are found only on roads. Occasionally, some certain cars can be seen with musical notes coming out, and music can be heard. Threat Cars, along with all other no-train automobiles, only appear on roads. Since roads are a major component in the game, seeing a car is a common event. This can be a problem because of the car's one-hit-kill nature. Any contact will give an immediate death. Avoidance Variants Blue Car The Blue Cars in Crossy Road appear as normal cars in real life. They are mostly a solid blue color with a band of darker blue running down the middle of the length of the car. Green Car The Green Cars in Crossy Road appear as normal cars in real life. They are mostly a solid green color with a band of darker green running down the middle of the length of the car. Orange Car The Orange Cars in Crossy Road appear as normal cars in real life. They are mostly a solid orange color with a band of darker orange running down the middle of the length of the car. Purple Car The Purple Cars in Crossy Road appear as normal cars in real life. They are mostly a solid purple color with a band of darker purple running down the middle of the length of the car. Red and Black Car This car is red with a black top and with yellow wheels. It is the same colors as Mickey Mouse, so it may be a sort of "hidden Mickey." It appears rarely in Grablin's world. Police Car Main Article: Patrol Car The Police Cars in Crossy Road look similar to patrol cars in real life. They are the size of ordinary cars, are blue and white, and have police light bars on top. Instead of traveling slowly like most cars, they hurl across the road very, very quickly, thus making this car deadly. You can tell when it's coming because you can see the lights. Sports Car Main Article: Race Car The Race Cars in Crossy Road appear as a common race car would appear in real life. It is a orange car with a "hood scoop" (a raised area of the hood, allowing air flow into the engine). It also has a white roof and a gray spoiler (a raised bar on the back of a car that affects air flow letting the car go faster). Also it always appears with black smoke coming from the back of the car. Taxi The Taxis in Crossy Road appear as normal taxis in real life. They are mostly a solid yellow with a toplight (that "thing" on top of taxis) and a band of darker yellow running down the middle of the length of the Taxi. Double Decker Bus Main article: Double-Decker Bus Double decker buses were added in the UK & Ireland Update. They are approximately the same size as trucks and they vary in speed. They look red, with black windows and a thin structure that are two stories high, with a band of yellow in the middle of the two layers. Black cab Main article: Black Cab Black cabs have the same structure as taxis. However, they have a different color, being tinted ebony instead of yellow. They vary in speed but all are the same size. They are a reference to London's famous Black Taxis. Blue Korean Mini Cars These are about the same size as normal mini cars. However, they are primarily blue and are thinner. Oil Trucks These are small trucks with farming crops that fly out of them and onto the road as they travel, then disappear in a second upon touching the lane. It has a purple front. Gallery car.png bus.png See Also * Police Car * Race Car * Blue Truck * Red Truck * Rocket Truck * Space Police Car * Space rocks * Asteroids * Category:Obstacles Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:Media